Held In A Dreaming Stae
by thefluffcatdownthelane
Summary: Okay I suck at summarys but, the setting is Hogwarts when Harry Potter's parents, Lily and James, went to school. The main character's name is Lennox Argyle and she's Lily Evans best friend. So. Read on if that sounds chill.


Note: Okay this is my first story so be nice. This is not going to match up with the correct time era unfortunately so sorry about that and it might be a bit OOC. I hope you like it !

This is not my story and a majority of them are not my characters they belong to JK Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

**Stepping through the doors of the Hogwarts train was hard, because I knew the moment I found my two best friends, the cheap stitching that stuck me together would be shredded and torn, stitch by stitch. I tried to stall. I tried to pretend to go into wrong compartments and most of all, I tried not to think how much Severus was falling for Lily, probably right at this moment. It became consequentially harder to stall when Lily walked out of her compartment waved at me and pulled me in for a hug. It was hard to be mean or to think mean thoughts about Lily. She was perfect. "Hi Lennox!" She was already in her Gryffindor robes, her red hair catching the little sun that streamed into the train and reflecting it like fire. She pulled on my hand to our normal compartment, not soliciting a greeting from me. She slid open the door and sat next to a boy with a hygiene problem and a crooked nose that was stuck in a Potions textbook. He was in his Slytherin green and looked up for only a second to give me a trademark Slytherin contemptuous glare to complement it. I let my hair out of its elastic and let it flow to my waist. I had grown it out this summer. I sat at the seat across from Lily and Severus. I placed my feet up next to Lily. My legs had gotten longer this summer too. Lily examined me and teased "What did you do to your hair, it looks like you haven't showered for a week and slept with birds" I half-smiled at her. I had some dreads and weaved in some feathers. "Shut up." She giggled "No, I like it. I'm kidding. It's cute, right Sev?" Severus raised his eyebrows and glanced at me. I held my breath and tried to stop the oncoming blush, until he noted "No, it looks like you said Lily. Dirty." I rolled my eyes and pretended the comment didn't hurt a little. Lily was always joking with my attempts to be a non-conformist. Sev's were just him saying what he felt, usually to be mean. Lily scoffed and attempted to fluff Severus's greasy hair "and what's yours?" He smirked, if I had said it I would have been ignored and sneered at for the whole train ride, but Lily was Lily. She could get away with anything, Sev stated "Stylish." Lily laughed. I started to get up, "I'm going to change." Lily smiled up at me "Okay!" Severus glanced at me when he thought I wasn't looking, his eyes roving around me until it hit my legs. He looked back up, and with a quick wink in his direction, I went to change.**

**Chapter 2 **

**I walked down the train's hallways in Gryffindor red and gold. Hogwarts hadn't made the uniform out to be unchangeable, so I added patterned tights with gold flecks, black wedge mini boots, the tie, around my neck, was also in my hair as a headband with a little bow. "Hey! Hey Lennox," I turned around and found James Potter and Sirius Black, third year gryffindores like myself, staring at me with impish grins. I smile "Potter, Black. You got taller." It was true, they now towered over me, the puberty fairy was starting to hit them finally. I don't think I could stand another year with high voiced, snotty, immature boys. James smiled at me "That happens sometimes. Have you seen Lily?" Sirius grins "Did you get a nose ring?" I touch the side of my nose and smile at him deviantly"Yeah. Want one?" He licks his bottom lip and flips his overgrown black hair into his eyes "Maybe. I'll get back to you." "What are you doing outside of your compartment?" I look over to see the head boy, I think his names Clint. He wasn't pretty and he seemed to be quite a rule follower. I smirk "Nothing, Clint." He glared "Move along than, back to your compartments, get."I stared daggers at him them, followed Sirius and James. James slid open the door and walked in with Sirius and I behind him. He and James casually sit across from each other, and I stand there uncertainly. Should I go back? Should I wait? I'm not entirely certain until Sirius gestures me to sit next to him, "Come here, Lennie." I wrinkle my nose and sit next to him "Lennie. Ew. What am I? A used car salesman?" Sirius and James look at me curiously. Oh yeah. They're pure bloods. Muggles are a bit over their head. I sigh, "Never mind. But seriously. Lennie is an awful name." James shrugs "well too bad, Lennox is too long of a name." Sirius puts his arm around the back of my seat, "No need to worry, love, we'll have a name for you soon." I wink "I bet you will." James yells happily "Minx! Minxie. We got it. That's your new name." I cock an eyebrow "Minxie? How will I be able to explain that to people?" James slides his tongue across his front teeth "Oh don't you worry, Minxie, Sirius and I will explain it well enough." I scoff "Ew, James. I will leave." A distinctly high pitched voice from the hallway shouts "Anything from the trolley!" Sirius nods at James and James opens the door and heads out. Sirius lowers his arm and puts it around me and pulls me close to his side "So Minxie, when did you get to be this hot, huh?" I look at him bewildered "What?" He laughs "You're hot, Minx. Haven't you noticed? Almost didn't recognize you in the hall until I saw your sexy little strut. I smiled a little "I have a sexy strut?" Sirius whispers in my ear, his lips barely brushing the skin, "You have a sexy everything." I blush. James walks in, his arms full of candy and a sly grin on his face, "what's going on in here?" I pull away from Sirius a little and he lets go of me to dive into the candy. James throws me a bag of Bertie's Every flavor beans and I taste one. Strawberry, that was lucky. It's quiet until I look over at James and he seems to remember something "Oh, yeah! Um , Minxie, I have a request?" I curl my lip "Uh …" He stops me "It's not sexual, promise… well… no it's not." I throw another bean in my mouth and cringe a little. Ugh, grass. "What, James." I grab another one and start to chew, "Will you find out if Lily likes me?" I start to choke on the bean. I dislodge it from my throat after a while and go into a coughing fit. Sirius and James just stare at me, no doubt wondering if they should help me. Sirius manages an "Are you all right." I glare at him with my watering eyes. He backs off. After another heaving cough, I think I'm okay. James jokes "What flavor was that?" I stick out my tongue and try to get the taste off my tongue, "Pure shock.. and a little bit of bull testicle." Sirius laughs. I lock my eyes on James, "Are you serious , Potter? You like Lily?" Sirius sighs "Oh god. Doesn't stop talking about her , it's like she's Melinda Kehring, now that is a pretty girl." James glares at him "shut up Sirius. It's not as bad as-"The door to the compartment opens and James got cut off. Two boys stood there looking at me uncertainly. Sirius grins "Ah, Remus, Peter we were wondering where you guys were." Peter was a boy that looked like a snotty little rat; he was always worshipping James like a god and literally had no dignity. Remus .. well.. Damn. He was just as good looking as James and Sirius, but in a different way. He looked nerdy. I get up, "I should go." James looks at me pleadingly "So, Minxie, will you?" I nod "Yeah. Whatever." I move past Remus and Peter and go back into the hall. I go back to Lily's compartment and nothing has changed. Lily is still welcoming new company and Severus looks like he could care less. Too bad I dig that, the I could care less thing. It suits him. I sit down and wait until Lily says "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." I study Severus for a moment as he purposely tries to avoid eye contact. I clear my throat a couple times until he looks up at me with the smallest twinge of curiosity. I bite my lip "So, hi." Severus obviously annoyed, closes his book loudly and crosses his arms "Hello." I fold my legs so they're tucked neatly under me and breathe loudly "So, I um, have something I want to tell you." He looks at me with suspicion "What?" I look at the ground then form the longest word ever "." I bite my lip and don't dare look up. Lily comes back into the compartment a couple minutes of awkward silence later and I immediately lean back against the window and unfold my legs so I don't have to look at Severus. Lily looks at me "What's going on?" I smile at her "Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just uh, sad about leaving home. You know leaving the sisters and all." Lily pats my arm sympathetically and sits down on the other seat. I refuse to look over, until we got to school. I don't look back at Snape once until I accidentally drop the book I was supposed to read this summer. I pick it up and came face to face with Severus, I stand paralyzed with embarrassment as he gives me a disgusted look and walks around me. I push the hair that found its way into my face behind my ear and fight back tears. His reaction was obvious from the start. My crush was ridiculous and so was I. I , Lennox Alexis Argyll , was just a silly little girl that didn't matter. **

**The ride over to the castle was the worst experience I might have ever had. Severus wouldn't look at me , Lily wouldn't stop saying how weird we were acting and I wanted to tell her, since she's my best friend, but I seriously couldn't. So I sat there in COMPLETE silence until we reached the castle. The great hall was set for a feast, most definitely. The ceiling was a rich shade of velvety navy and you could see the stars shining so brightly it hurt to look. The tables were set in fine china and the whole hall had the feeling of a welcome home meal for someone who had been away for far too long. Or at least , that's how it felt to me. The rest of the students filled the hall and tables and pretty soon everyone, apart from the first years were seated and ready. The sorting hat sang it's song and finally the first years were sorted. "Psst. Minxie." I looked back and Lily, watching me did the same. She made a retching noise and looked over at me expecting me to do the same. James looked at me expectantly "Well." I hissed "Not now, Potter." Clint, who was unfortunately stationed next to Potter and his crew shushed us. I looked over at Clint annoyed and he stared back with a superior smirk. I looked back at Potter, "Carry on talking , James. I am just riddled with impatience to see what goes on in your brain." Sirius and Remus smirked at me, Peter didn't have the courage to look at a girl. Lily poked my side and whispered "Lennox, what's going on?" I ignored her as James, who had realized her attention, said "I think you well know what goes on in there, Minxie." Lily made a disapproving noise and I rolled my eyes, with a playful smile plastered on my face. Or at least I hoped it looked playful, I couldn't really see, I hoped I didn't look insane. James winked and I laughed overly loud, just to annoy Clint. Sure enough he hissed "If you don't stop talking, detention for a whole week." I bit my bottom lip and heard Sirius say "Whatever clit." I hurriedly placed a hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles. Clint turned red. He looked to Sirius and glared at him with extra venom "What did you say?" Sirius acted confused "What. Cunt?" I let out a strangled laugh and quickly covered my head in embarrassment. Lily looked at me, her eyes opened exaggeratedly and her mouth set into a thin line, she whispered "Lennox, stop. You're going to get in trouble." But I couldn't stop, I was turned to the front like I was listening but tremors of laughter riveted through my body. I heard Clint whisper-yell at Sirius and James until the feast appeared on the plates. The tables quickly were filled with noise, so when I finally started laughing, no one noticed. Lily looked at me disapprovingly, but didn't say anything. I took a scoop of potatoes on my plate and started to fill it , I acknowledge a loud, "The first feast is always the best," It was met with many happy wordless noises. I took one look around, found the Slytherin table, was reminded of my awkward encounter and became completely not hungry. I actually felt a tad bit sick. Lily took a bite of some chicken on her plate and looked at me expectantly "Aren't you hungry?" I shook my head and shoved my plate away from me "No, not really." She looked at me, obviously concerned "But, you literally just said how fantastic the first feasts always are." I nodded "Yes. I did say that, but I'm not hungry actually. So." I gave her a weak smile and she started to say something until her other friends pulled her into conversation. I sit at the table with my head down and try to clear my head. When that doesn't work , I rolled my shoulders and started to get up, clearly not in the festive mood, "Where are you going?" Clint asks suspiciously as I climb out of my seat. Lily looks back up at me. I make up an excuse about going to the bathroom. I walk out of the hall as quickly as I can manage without attracting attention, but before I leave, I look back over at the Slytherin table and I can tell Severus is looking at me. I walk out and head back to the common room. I pause at the bottom of the staircase and hear a deep monotone voice, "Hey, Lennox , wait!"I pause and look back to see Sirius running to catch up with me. What does he want? I stop and he smirks "This doesn't look like the way to the bathroom." I'm not amused and I'm also slightly unsure why he's following me so I question sarcastically "Really, what was your first clue?" He frowns "Easy now. What's up with you?" Why do you care? "I want to be alone." He tilts his head slightly, as if he couldn't fathom anyone ever wanting to be anywhere by themselves "Alone? Why?" I shake my head and look down "Doesn't matter. I wasn't hungry, so I left and now I'm going to the common room." Was he like doing this on a bet? He smiles and says "I'll go with you. We can…" "Sirius!" James and Remus are coming up behind us. Oh come on. James smiles at me "What's up with you, Minxie? One second you were all giggling and now you're acting like Snivellus." I roll my eyes "Kay. Well, I'm going to the common room." Sirius looks around "Where's Peter?" James waves away the question "Covering for us." I start walking away, really fed up with talking to them. They start to follow. When we get to the common room I turn abruptly and yell "What the hell do you want?" They look startled. I kind of find their reactions funny. James says "Well, we wanted to hang out with you, but if you're going to act all-" Remus talks quickly over him "Actually James wants to know if you've talked to Lily." No I'm not bloody well talking to Lily. I can't get my boyfriend so why should you get Lily. I cock an eyebrow and turn to James, "She hates you." James looks a tad wounded. Then, regains whatever pride he thinks he has and glares at me, "Whatever Minxie. Talk to us when you aren't being such a bitch." I glare back "You can't talk to me when you aren't a git, oh wait. You always are." Remus and Sirius look at me uncomfortably as I quickly tell the fat lady the password and head to the chair furthest away from the fire. I curl up into myself and my teeth chatter , which only happens when I'm suppressing tears. What a bloody awful year this has started out to be. I hear the boys go up to their rooms and then, I start to cry. Why doesn't Sev like me? Am I fat or stupid? Am I too ugly? Yes. I bet that's it. I'm ugly and silly and dull. No one would like me. I'm just a silly little girl. Sometime between the breathy sobs and the tears racing out of my eyes, I fall into a deep sleep.**

"**umm. Lennox?" Someone touches my arm. I flinch and jump a little. I hear a chuckle. I try to roll onto my other side and groan "Go away." Then when I can't flip, I remember I'm in a very large chair. I open my eyes slightly and see it's still dark. The unknown, yet familiarly sexy voice says softly "Lennox. You need to go to your dorm." I remember what happened and I slowly stretch out my arms, They hurt like hell and I lost the feeling in my right leg. I open my eyes even more and see Remus sitting across from me. I yawn "What time is it?" He takes a look at his watch "About two in the morning." I groan "jeez," I start to get up and my back cracks really loud and eventually the rest of my joints follow. Remus chuckles softly "That's kind of gross." I roll my eyes and smile slightly "Bite me." I push my hand through my hair and put it up in an elastic. "So, Remus, Why did you come to wake me up, just curious." He responded nervously "You seemed to be having a tough day. What's wrong?" I sigh "Nothing." Remus gets up "Doesn't seem like it." I follow suit, "Just a guy. I love him and he hates me." I can't make out Remus' expression that well since its dark, but I think he looks shocked. "Is he gay?" I sigh "No. Unfortunately. If he was I wouldn't feel as bad." I'm standing on the first step up to the girl's dorm, with the moonlight shining behind me. It's a gibbous moon tonight, so I can see Remus as he smiles at me "Don't feel bad. You are possibly the prettiest girl I've ever met." I laugh "Yeah, sure." He takes my hands "Yeah, see you tomorrow?" I can feel myself blush, "Tomorrow? Yeah… I mean. Yes." He bites his lip "Do you have Charms first period?" I nod. He lets go of my hand and pushes his blonde hair out of his face, "Good, I'll walk you or something." I smile at him "Yeah. I would like that… but what about James and Sirius?" He shrugs "What are you going to do? They're my best friends." I nod and walk back up the steps, I'm standing at the top when I say "Night, Remus." Pause. "Night Lennox." I smile and it sticks as I sneak back in my dorm, lay on the bed and fall asleep. Maybe this year will be okay after all. **

**Waking up the next morning was like carrying hell in a hand basket. I mean, hand baskets are annoying to carry around but carrying hell in them probably made it ten times worse. I would guess. **


End file.
